ALL I HAVE TO GIVE
by Jill Osiris
Summary: YAOI Yami esta enamorado de Yugi, pero este esta pronto a casarse con un joven muy rico el cual al parecer no lo ama, podrá Yami quedarse con el amor de Yugi ONE SHOT


ALL I HAVE TO GIVE

-Eran ya las tres de la tarde, los rayos del sol iluminaban ciudad dominó, hacía ya vario tiempo que un pequeño chico tricolor estaba sentado en una de las bancas de un bello parque, lloraba en silencio, se veía muy triste, miraba y jugaba con un anillo que tenía puesto en la mano izquierda en el dedo anular, era un anillo de oro con un gran diamante blanco (no se por que siempre doy tantos detalles de las "joyas" xD)-

-el chico se quitaba y ponía la sortija, se la movía de un lado a otro, tenía sentado ahí desde hacia un hora, en todo ese lapso otro joven lo observaba muy atento, al tiempo en que se pasaba una pequeña flor que tenía de una mano a otra-

"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto" –se decía el jovencito que estaba sentado en la banca al tiempo en que soltaba una cuantas lagrimas-

_**Yo no sé que hizo él**_

_**para hacerte llorar**_

"que es lo que tiene? Por que llora?"-si este joven no se había atrevido a ir con él, en ese momento sin pensarlo caminó rápidamente hacía el- que te sucede?

_**pero yo estaré ahí**_

He? –sorprendido y parpadeando muchas veces- hola Yami –saludo ahogado-

Por que lloras Yugi? –preguntó con voz lastimosa, le dolía tanto ver así a quien tanto amaba-

Es que… -se quedo callado dejando que sus lagrimas corrieran por su rostro-

-Yami abrazó con fuerza a Yugi y lo acomodo en su pecho sin que este se opusiera- que te hizo esta vez?

Es que –mirándolo a los ojos- ese es el problema….. no me hace nada –sonrió sin dejar de llorar y volviéndose a acomodar en el pecho de su "amigo"- No puedo dejar de amarlo…

-Yami se sintió morir al escuchar esas palabras, dejó caer la flor que llevaba en su mano, evitando dejar caer sus lágrimas- Ya verás que todo se solucionará… ya veras –acariciando su cabello- recuerdas cuando no podía recibir mi cuerpo ni mis memorias? Me dijiste que todo se solucionaría y que siempre estarías conmigo para ayudarte en lo que fuese… y así lo hiciste, ahora es mi turno…

Gracias Yami –aferrándose mas a el faraón para que su llanto no se escuchara más-

No tienes por que agradecerme… -dijo en un tono en el cual se percibía al instante que lloraba-

Que tienes? –preguntó preocupado al ver como Yami lloraba-

_**para hacerte sonreír**_

Nada, es que recordé –improvisando para que este no notara la tristeza que sentía al saber que su amor no era correspondido- el final de una película que me hizo llorar aaaa –dijo divertido, haciendo escapar una del las tiernas risitas de Yugi-

Y dime –separándose del pecho de Yami- que hacías aquí?

Bueno es que la ultima vez que te vi fue aquí y desde hace mucho no platicábamos "amigo"

Si tienes razón…

No ha cambiado cierto –mirando al suelo-

-Yugi asintió con la cabeza- es que ya no se que hacer… hay veces en que tiene unos detalles lindísimos conmigo pero solo hasta ahí, solo me regala cosas, me creerás que desde que estamos juntos, no me ha tocado ni me ha besado… es mas que obvio que n me ama, pero entonces… por que me pidió que me casara con él….

-lo ultimo dejó paralizado a Yami- como que te vas a casar! –sorprendido-

Pues si… Seto me pidió que me casara con él hace una semana, me dio este anillo –mostrándole la sortija- es muy bello no crees?

Claro que si… -dijo serio- Tengo que irme… -no podía aguantar más su llanto-

Pero por que? –desanimado, al tiempo en que veía como Yami se levantaba y se daba la vuelta-

_**No tengo un auto lujoso**_

_**para irte a buscar caminaría**_

_**un millón de millas**_

_**No me importa si el**_

_**te compra cosas lindas**_

_**Son sus regalos hechos de corazón - No lo sé...**_

_**Pero si tu fueras mi chica...**_

_**Haría que nunca nos separáramos.**_

-se quedo quieto, mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus atractivas facciones (xD)- es que…no puedo soportar –volteando hacia Yugi- escucharte decir lo mucho que lo amas... es un completo idiota al tratarte de esa forma, no sabe que tiene a alguien realmente valioso a su lado, yo que me muero por ti y él que te hace tanto daño… Yugi tal vez el sea muy rico, pero el jamás te podrá dar un amor como el que yo ahora te ofrezco… te amo, por ti moriría y volvería a la vida -mirando al cielo- perdóname –jalando a Yugi de la mano, para ponerlo de pie, tomándolo de la cadera y besándolo tierna y dulcemente-

_**Pero mi amor es todo lo que tengo para dar**_

_**No puedo pensar en vivir sin ti**_

_**Deseo poder darte el mundo...pero**_

_**Amor es todo lo que tengo para dar**_

-Yugi, estaba muy sorprendido, jamás esperó que Yami fuera a hacer algo así-

_**Cuando hablas - parece ser que el no escucha**_

_**¿Ninguna palabra de lo que dices?**_

_**esta bien...solo cuéntame tus problemas**_

_**Tratare que con mi mejor beso**_

_**dejarlos todos afuera**_

_**¿El se va cuando más lo necesitas?**_

_**¿Sus amigos ocupan todo tu tiempo?**_

_Nena, por favor... estoy sobre mis rodillas_

_¡¡Rezando por el día en que serás mía!_

_**A ti...Hey nena, no quiero verte llorar mas - por dentro**_

-Yami liberó a Yugi con cuidado- Yo he visto como te trata, el jamás esta contigo, te lastima demasiado y aun así lo amas, comprendo que cuando uno ama hace todo por el otro, pero lo que no comprendo es como no te das cuenta que si el también te amara haría lo mismo que tu haces por él… -mirándolo apunto de llorar- perdóname… ahora sabes por que no iré a tu boda… -corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos a su casa-

-Yugi miró al suelo y encontró la pequeña flor blanca y supo de inmediato que era para él, que era el pequeño obsequio de Yami-

-Después de quince minutos Yugi llegó a la mansión de su ahora futuro esposo el cual, como siempre estaba en su oficina, así que se dirigió a su habitación, mas una discusión proveniente del despacho de Kaiba lo hizo detenerse, y dirigirse al lugar-

Joey, por favor no llores más…siempre te amaré…

Lo sé, pero… no puedo ser el amante del marido de mi amigo…

Es que –llorando también- ya no puedo hacer nada… pensé que jamás volverías…

Será mejor que desaparezca, para que seas feliz...

Pero es que mi felicidad esta a tu lado…

Y la mía al tuyo… pero no puedes hacer infeliz a Yugi

Más de lo que ya lo hice…. No lo creo

Entonces, que hacemos…

No lo se

-Yugi miró por una pequeña abertura como Seto abrazaba y besaba a Joey-

-el tricolor subió a su habitación en silencio, la noche ya había caído y Seto ni siquiera sabía que Yugi ya estaba en casa-

-En ese momento Yugi lloraba con todas su fuerzas, Seto y Joey se amaban y la única razón por la que el castaño le había pedido matrimonio era para olvidarse del rubio, ellos si se amaban, Yami le había ofrecido su amor, pero no podía hacer lo mismo que el ojiazul con él, aunque en ese momento, su corazón no sabía lo que sentía, aquel beso había sido algo hermoso y había despertado nuevamente las dudas que tenía-

-Recordaba como era cuando Yami y él vivían juntos, el faraón siempre estaba al pendiente de él, lo cuidaba con tanta dulzura, y cada que lo hacía sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, nunca puedo descubrir que era lo que le sentía hacia Yami hasta ese momento-

Yami… -fue lo que se escucho dentro de un lamentó ahogado-

-miró la sortija y se la quitó con cuidado, tomó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir una pequeña nota:

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que te deseo lo mejor, has muy feliz a Joey, siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros, todo este tiempo en que nos lastimamos… no te preocupes por mí, he encontrado a mi varadero amor…

Cuídate…

-al terminar de escribirla la coloco en una pequeña mesa junto con el anillo, sacó sus cosas en una maleta y salió silenciosamente de la mansión-

-Se dirigió a su antigua casa, al llegar toco el timbre, dudaba que Yami fuera a abrirle, ya pasaba de media noche-

Yugi? Que haces aquí –dijo sorprendido, mientras se tallaba los ojos-

Yami –lanzándose a sus brazos- ai shiteru –besándolo tierna pero desesperadamente-

Espera… que pasó… y Kaiba

Descuida, ya no hay boda… al menos entre él y yo….-sonriente- me di cuenta de que te amo solo a ti… estaba tan cegado por todo lo que Kaiba me había dado que creí amarlo, pero a quien le pertenece mi corazón es a ti –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios de Yami-

Ven entra, hace frío –dijo Yami ayudándole con el beliz que Yugi llevaba-

La casa esta mas bonita que de costumbre…

Es que ahora esta feliz por que volviste….

Te amo –lanzándose a sus brazos-

Yo te amo más y nadie nunca te amará mas que yo...

_**Todo el dinero del mundo no alcanzara**_

_**para comprar todo el amor**_

_**que tengo dentro...Te amo**_

_**Y te lo daré a ti**_

_**Todo lo que te pueda dar, todo lo que te pueda dar**_

_**Todo lo que tengo es para ti**_

_**Pero mi amor es todo lo que tengo para dar**_

Lo se –ambos se acercaron, cerraron los ojos y se besaron con pasión para después separarse lentamente –

Yami, -aun con los ojos cerrados- vamos arriba si?

Estas seguro? –mirándolo dulcemente y acariciando el rostro de su hikari-

No entendía por que Kaiba nunca se atrevió a tocarme ahora comprendo que era por que los dioses sabían que solo te podía pertenecer a ti… solo a ti, mi adorado faraón…

-Yami cargó a Yugi al estilo recien casados y lo llevó a su habitación, ya ahí lo recostó con cuidado en la cama, mientras lo besaba-

-las mejillas de Yugi estaban cubiertas por un lindo sonrojo, el cual amaba Yami- Nervioso?

No te imaginas cuanto…

Si quieres podemos posponer…

No! Yami por favor, te amo, quiero sentirte, quiero ser tuyo…

-Sonrió- esta bien

-Yami se colocó encima de Yugi lo besó en la boca con pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaban al tiempo que exploraban con sutileza cada rincón de sus bocas las cuales parecían estar fundidas-

-Yami pasó al tierno cuello de Yugi, en donde depositaba pequeños besos que al poco tiempo se llenaron de pasión, de ves en cuando lo mordía suavemente, cosa que excitaba a Yugi haciéndolo dar pequeños gemidos llenos de placer.-

-Yami no soportó más la camisa que cubría a Yugi por lo que lo despojó de ella con cuidado, quedo pasmado al ver el pecho desnudo de su hikari-

eres hermoso –dijo provocando un leve sonrojo a Yugi-

-el faraón besó al pequeño tricolor en los labios y después pasó a el pecho de Yugi en donde con su lengua recorrió cada rincón de este, Yugi gemía mientras se movía disfrutando cada movimiento de Yami, el cual se detuvo en una de las tetillas del mas pequeño y comenzó a lamerla con delicadeza para después mordisquearla-

-Yami se detuvo en el ombligo del chico, para observarlo, yugi tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. El faraón desabrochó el pantalón de su hikari y se lo quitó, dejándolo por un breve instante en boxers, y cuando lo tuvo completamente lo observo detenidamente, no podía creer que ese delicado y frágil cuerpo fuese suyo, miró a Yugi y deposito un pequeño beso en su boca para después pasar a a su erecto miembro, Yugi cerró los ojos fuertemente para después comenzar a gemir al sentir como su miembro era succionado por la boca de Yami mientras que su lengua lo acariciaba hábilmente, en ese momento el pequeño Yugi gritó depositando su semilla dentro del faraón, este la tragó toda mientras lamía el miembro de Yugi suavemente-

-Yami miró a Yugi el cual lo observaba seductoramente-

Te toca a ti –sonrojándose-

-Yami sonrió de forma hermosa y se acercó a la boca de Yugi, el cual le impidió hablar-

Yami, no seas injusto… es mi turno….

Adelante…

-Yugi estaba frente a Yami, comenzó a desvestirle desabrochando los botones de la camisa que este llevaba, desnudando así el atractivo pecho de Yami, después de quietarle esa molesta camisa pasó al pantalón del faraón, le resultó muy fácil deshacerse de aquella prenda, la cual arrojó lejos de ellos, con un rápido movimiento despojó a Yami de su ropa interior, No pudo evitar contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su Yami-

_Mou hitori no boku_ eres hermoso…

-Yami sonrió, mas soltó un gran gemido de placer al sentir como Yugi succionaba su miembro placenteramente-

-Yami echo su cabeza hacia atrás, ya que el placer que le daba Yugi era inmenso, al ver esto el pequeño sonrió y se sonrojo-

Estas listo mi niño?

Si…- respondió nervioso-

-Yami suavemente separó las piernas de su hikari y lo penetró suavemente con un dedo, Yugi al sentir esto se arqueo y soltó un grito de dolor, Yami lo besó en la boca haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien y que si quería que parara se lo dijera, obviamente Yugi se negó y le indico que siguiera, así Yami introdujo dos dedos más moviéndolos dentro de el haciendo que Yugi gimiera aun más-

Estas listo?

Hazlo ya! –dijo excitado-

Solo relájate si

-Yugi asintió y sonrió- hazme tuyo si

-Yami sacó sus dedos para penetrarlo suavemente, Yugi gimió dolorosamente soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, Yami salía y entraba en su hikari, y este a su vez dejó de sentir dolor haciendo pasar al placer intenso que hacía que este dejara escapar fuertes gemidos y gritos de pasión-

-Yami comenzó a embestir a Yugi rápidamente hasta que no se pudo contener más y depositó su semilla en el pequeño que no dejaba de gemir y respirar fuertemente-

Eres… asombroso…. Maravilloso! –gritó Yugi al tiempo en que se dejaba caer mientras Yami aun estaba dentro de él-

Tu también… te amo –dándola pequeños besos en la espalda y en el cuello-

Yami?

Si?

Ai shiteru! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas-

Yo te amo más…

-Después de un rato ambos fueron presa del cansancio, quedando abrazados dormidos-

-Había pasado ya una semana, Yami y Yugi estaban de lo mejor, se amaban demasiado, Seto y Joey estaban por casarse más tenían que hacer algo primero-

Ding Dong

Seto! Hola como estas –saludó Yami alegre-

Puedo hablar con Yugi?

Claro, pasa, en un momento viene –yéndose a buscar a su hikari-

Yugi… quería darte las gracias por lo de… tu sabes…

No hay problema, como te lo dije en la nota, ya encontré a mi verdadero amor… cierto Yami –volteando a ver a el faraón el cual se sonrojo-

Mira, en dos días más me casaré con Joey y te traje la invitación personalmente para también agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros….Gracias, no se como pagártelo….

No te preocupes, con que Yami me ame es más que suficiente…

Bueno entonces, los espero… -dijo saliendo de la casa- gracias…

tu amor vale más que cualquier cosa Yami, no te separes de mi nunca….

No te preocupes Yugi, nunca dejaré de amarte –abrazando a Yugi-

Te amo y yo a ti

-Yugi y Yami asistieron contentos a la boda de Seto y Joey donde la pasaron lindisimo-

Sabes Yugi… nosotros deberías empezar a planear nuestra boda también no crees?

Ay mi Yami… claro que si –besándose dulcemente-

FIN


End file.
